Battle of the Grid (Shade Force)
Battle of the Grid was the 3-part episode. This episode were based on Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid. It features the appearance of Lord Drakkon, and the Legendary Rangers. Plot Part 1 The story begins in an alternative universe, where Lord Drakkon and Rita Repulsa are mid-exchange, as the two discuss their current plans of taking over the Morphing Grid. Once things become heated, Lord Drakkon stabs Rita in the heart with a Dragon Dagger, killing her in the process. Back in the main timeline, Shade Force Rangers attending to the funeral of Drackenmiller Wyatt in that evening. Suddenly, Lord Drakkon followed by Mastodon Sentries, storm the Argent Base. After a fight breaks out, Drakkon uses the Green Ranger power to kill his father, Tommy, leaving Kimberly heartbroken. As Kimberly mourns Tommy's death, Zachary arrive back at the Argent Base. Andy Oliver soon appears to save them all, informing the Rangers on Drakkon and the danger he poses. Elsewhere, in the Mystic Forest, the Mystic Rangers are the victims of an attack by Drakkon's forces. With their powers and bodies stolen, Udonna and Maddison is the only left to fight back. After being defeated by an alternate version of Goldar, The two of them flees into the forrest. In Harwood County, Drakkon targets the Mega Rangers and their powers. With Gia Moran as the last one standing, she is almost defeated by Drakkon until Kat Manx comes to the rescue. However, she is not successful, and is summoned back to base by Anubis "Doggy" Kruger. Drakkon puts Gia under a mind control spell and Jake need to escape before Gia see. Meanwhile, Mike Corbett visits Lord Drakkon's Throne Room in an effort to thwart Drakkon's efforts. However, Drakkon defeats Mike as the Magna Defender, and puts him under the same mind control spell as Gia, as well Karone, only one left to escape. Part 2 In the Miniforce Era, Goldar and the Mastodon Sentries travel to collect more morphers. Black Miniforce Ranger is the next victim to these attacks, and like Gia and Mike, is put under mind control, as well Rio leaving the city. Not long after, Caleb wearing Vampire armor comes to defend against Skyree and the Sentries. Whilst she is able to subdue the threat, it is too late to save the Black Ranger. Andy, along with Shade Force Rangers and Lauren Shiba regroup with Caleb. The four of them each split up, with Shade Force Rangers's goal being to save as many Rangers as possible. Lauren and Andy travel to Corinth to stop another assault from Drakkon's forces. Shade Force Rangers travel to the Mystic Forest and meet Udonna and the Legendary Rangers, who at first mistakes the two as enemies. Once they settle their differences, a distress call comes from Corinth, as they are needed straight away. In doing so, the Battle of Corinth takes place. Despite their efforts, the resistance falls, Doctor K and the other Rangers are teleported to the Command Center. Ranger Slayer then announces to the resistance that in an earlier fight with Kimberly, a mind control spell over her was broken, once again able to think for herself. Ranger Slayer joins the Power Rangers against Drakkon. The second act ends with Zordon and Doggy Kruger travelling to the Rita Repulsa of their universe. The two ask for help, as they fear Drakkon's interferance with the Morphing Grid could destroy the whole of existence. As Rita laughs off the threat, Zordon informs Rita that Drakkon killed her in another timeline. Before she can give an answer, the screen goes black, with text on screen reading "to be continued". Part 3 Hendry makes a speech to all surviving Rangers - Shade Force Rangers, Legendary Rangers including Lauren and Zachary, among others - saying that they will never give up the fight against Drakkon, proclaiming "We... Are the POWER RANGERS". Meanwhile, Doggie and Rita sneak into Drakkon's throne room where Rita uses a candle to drain Drakkon's powers. Drakkon then sees Ranger Slayer has betrayed him and joined the side of good. Using the Vampire Armor, Caleb topples Drakkon's antennae tower, causing the Ranger Sentries to loose their powers. As the two Kimberlys take on Drakkon, Rita plans to finish him off, but Finster 5 stops them using Zedd's staff to save his master, who kills him. As Drakkon is about to use the morphers he stole to gain more power, Andy and J.J appears and tries to talk Drakkon out of his plans. This fails, which leads to a battle between Drakkon and the White and Black Ranger. They tries once again to try and get Drakkon to listen to reason, to which Drakkon says "I'd rather die". He die and the brothers escape. As they return to main timeline, the Rangers and the Legendary Rangers celebrated their victory against Drakkon. Ranger Slayer tell Hendry he was the evil version of J.J's father, Tommy Oliver. Unfortunately, his father still alive. He thanked the rangers. The rangers also return to their time. Cast Rangers Allies Villains *Lord Drakkon *Goldar *Skyree *Ranger Sentries Note